Rainy Days Change Things, Apparently
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: After school takes a different turn for a Puff.Normally,she'd go home,go to cheerleading practice,hang out with her friends or sisters,escape from boys she doesn't like,or go help save the city.Now,this day turned into a really... unsual, but special one.


I looked to my right and saw that Blake had been looking at me flirtatiously, like he was trying to seduce me with his million dollar smile. Then he was looking at me with this emotion in his eyes that made me want to shudder yet melt… I mean, what girl doesn't like gray eyes that can look like a dark, sunny yellow? I managed to look away but I immediately felt my cheeks flush which lead me to mentally cursing at myself for how I was acting. 'Stop thinking about him. He's not your counterpart and he's not for you, too much of a bad boy anyway and you know it…' I thought and tried to focus on the lesson that my teacher was explaining. After what felt like hours -because of Blake's eyes never leaving me- the final bell finally rang, and I almost flew towards the door and to my locker.

Cheerleading practice had been cancelled due to the constant rain even though we could practice in the gym right after school. Either way, our instructor was always looking for the smallest of excuses to cancel practice. She always had many things to do, and she knew that we would always learn the routine like if it came to us the same way that walking (Or flying) does. The bright side was, I could go directly home and stay out of Blake's way instead of being stuck at school for an hour or two. (Depending on what happens)

When I got to my locker, I noticed my sisters hadn't gotten back here yet, and I was relieved, because I really didn't want to answer to what would be their fuss over my………umm…… weird behavior, I guess Blossom would say. Buttercup would just tease me and tell me that I looked like I'd just seen the Boogieman. (Which, I am no longer scared of and she knows it!) Blake just made me feel really… different but _not_ in a good way. He was the only Rowdyruff that I couldn't stand at all. I always thought it was because he'd been created after the guys but the way he treats me also gets me _so_ confused! The only thing I can do is try to ignore him since it's pretty unlikely that even by fighting he'd get some sense knocked into him. (Or at least that's what Blossom and Buttercup think)

Ever since Blake was created "For the sole purpose of defeating us", like Mojo kept saying when we were first introduced to Blake, but instead of attacking and trying to destroy us, he'd acted like a big, flirty, bit of a jerk, kind of guy that was always where my sisters or I was. I don't know why he seemed to not hate us but he always wanted to be a bit too close to us, except that ever since Butch and Buttercup started to hang out more, he didn't dare get more than a foot away from Buttercup. He hassles Blossom rarely now unlike when he'd first seen her which got him to do a number of things to her before getting beat up a bit since he's a great fighter.

He was known as the school's player and that's why I wanted to stay as far as possible from him. It's as simple as that.

"Hey, _Girl_… What's up?" which seemed just as impossible…… I spun around and looked up at him. He had to look down at me which made his shiny fulvous colored hair fall a bit. His Mikado eyes stared deeply into mine and I tried looking away, but I seemed to have lost all control over my body. 'Snap out of it, Bubbles! Look away from him!' my thoughts shouted out but never seemed to make connection.

"Uh…," was the only thing I replied to him while I felt my cheeks start to burn. He moved closer to me and I moved back but couldn't reach much distance between us because of my locker. His eyes turned brighter, and he grinned but with a kind of smirk, then got closer as I held my breath. 'He better not or I'll kill him!' He then moved his arms up and put them up on the wall behind me. Luckily, my sisters and the guys came to rescue me.

"Leave 'er alone Blake." I heard Brick's husky voice say. It made me snap out of my memorization, and I managed to look towards them. I gave Brick a look that I hoped gave him a big "Thank you!", but he just smirked. My sisters came to their lockers -which were on the sides of mine- and got their stuff. Blake just glared at Brick, and then smirked at the rest. "What guys? I was just having _fun_." he said and then leaned against BC's locker, which was on my left, and crossed his arms over, but I noticed his eyes turned their normal shade of yellow. The rest of the Ruff's just glared at him, in Brick's case, more.

"Yeah, but don't have _fun_ with your dumbo brother's counterpart." Butch said and gave a smirk to Boomer which got him agitated and I had to giggle at that. Bad thing was Blake turned his attention to me when I did.

"Blake, go flirt with some other chick, and leave Bubbles alone, will ya?" Buttercup said with an aggravated look. He slumped his shoulders and said, "Guys, what other chick would go out with me?" he said with a hurt and glumy voice. They glared more at him, but I tried looking away from him. His eyes were turning brighter again, and Blossom and Buttercup had to look away from him to not get hypnotized by him, too. The guys didn't get affected by it, because Blake's hypnotization was only supposed to work on girls, –most of the time- so they just walked closer to him.

"_Blake_…" Brick said slowly and with a low voice. Blake growled and walked off towards the front of the school apparently giving up, but then he saw a group of girls and walked to them. We sighed, and they looked at me. "I'm fine." I said before they could say anything, and I finished putting stuff into my locker, then getting my homework, but I didn't look at them.

"It's not fine, Bubbles. He needs to stop this." Boomer said and walked toward me, then put his hand on my shoulder. I looked down and thought back on all of the other times in which Blake has done the same thing, and I shuddered. He's tried to get me to do things ever since he'd met me, but now he does it every other month. When he can't get my sisters or me, he goes for any other girl and has no problem getting them. Since we have more… resistance against him, he has to hypnotize us with his eyes. It's his favorite and strongest power to use and wastes no time whenever it's needed for anything, but we all hate it. It's just a good thing that his power doesn't work as well with guys if not we'd be probably bowing down to him.

I sighed and looked up at Boomer's ocean blue eyes and shrugged. "He won't stop. We all know that." I said with a monotonous voice even though I knew it'd just worry them more and walked outside. It was drizzling but I still put my baby blue hood up. When some breeze blew by, I instantly felt cold due to my short jean skirt, and I rubbed my arms.

"I told you not to wear that." Blossom said scolding me when she walked out, too. "Yeah and I told you I didn't care." I replied back. Blossom and Buttercup started to walk towards Boomer's cyan Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, but then they turned toward me and raised an eyebrow, because I wasn't moving. "I'm, um, gonna walk home." I said trying to come up with a quick lie and trying to hide my uneasiness. My sisters nodded and went to Boomer's car. "Careful!" Buttercup called out to me and I nodded then started walking away. I knew Blake would just turn up somewhere, probably at a girl's house or an hotel, so we didn't worry where he'd be.

---In the car while they're driving to the Girl's house-

Brick was seating in the passenger seat and was staring out the window at the dark clouds. He sighed and then thought about Blake. 'He's gotta stop going after the Girls… it's beginning to get too aggravating… when in hell is he gonna get that the Girls want nothing to do with him unless it's about the city, school, or other junk? He should get that through his thick skull and find some other way……' he thought and then turned to the street and the passing buildings.

Suddenly, he was in a wide open field of grass, and it was pouring rain. There were some trees of different sizes around, but once you got out of the field, it looked like you would enter the woods. He looked around and didn't see anybody besides himself. Then, there was a noise besides the rain that he quickly knew what it was and it frightened him… he quickly ran to where it was coming from, hoping he was wrong… but it _has_ been a long time since he was wrong…

Then, he was back inside the car. He was shaking, and Boomer was looking at him from the corner of his eye. "What'd ya see, bro?" Boomer asked in concern. Brick rested his head against his hand and felt it wet. When he pulled his hand away, he saw he was sweating. He had to catch his breath and then looked at four faces staring at him. They could easily tell he'd had a vision since that's the way he always got when he did. He turned his attention to Boomer and in a low, demanding voice, he said, "Boomer, _stop the car_."

---With Bubbles-

I was walking in a deserted street towards the park but the light rain was turning a bit harder which was making me glad I'd put boots on instead of the sandals I'd put on the side of my door. I was glad no one was around, too. At the moment, I wanted to be alone. It's how I'd felt the first time Blake had tried something like this… confused, with pain, and wanting to forget everything. Blake already has two years and a half since he was created which is pretty much two years and a half of trying to avoid him and not letting him do the things he wants to us… Every time he tried, I would lie in my bed at night and stay awake; being afraid of what he would do to me or when he'd do it. Now, all I'm trying to figure out is when this is all going to be over… which is starting to seem like _never_…

By the time I reached the park, I was cold and a kinda wet. I could hear thunder boom loudly and knew the rain was going to be pouring soon. I started walking towards one of the huge trees that I quickly saw, my boots getting more and more covered with mud, and climbed up to a big and sturdy branch even though I'd probably get even dirtier. I leaned against the bark of the tree and listened to the rain with my eyes closed, hoping it'd calm me down and maybe come and clean my thoughts……

After fifteen seconds -once I'd calmed down enough to feel relaxed- I felt the branch I was on move slightly, but not even my super hearing had heard him land on it. I could hear his breathing -despite that it was pouring now- which let me know who he was… and I tensed up again. I opened my eyes and saw a wet, yet ferocious looking Blake. I tried moving back again, but I was already next to the bark of the tree. My mouth was a bit open, but nothing came out. His hair was damped and clung to his head. His front bangs were in front of his eyes which had now turned a deep gold. A few seconds later, he put on a smirk but he still looked quite scary…

"B-Blake…," I whispered and my breath was caught again when he suddenly took off his white unbuttoned dress shirt and tossed it to the side, -flexing his muscles- which left him with his orange-yellow collarless t-shirt. My eyes widened, but I still didn't get any more air in. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!' my thoughts shouted out as I kept looking up at Blake. He kneeled down right in front of me and then said, "No, you _are_ mine…" His eyes turned bright orange, and I whimpered a bit loudly, but then I couldn't feel my body anymore. He smiled which showed me his incredibly white teeth but something surprised me this time from all the other times I've seen his teeth. (Which are _many_ times!) He had fangs. I tried gasping but found myself not being able to. He got closer and closer to me. Now, he was just an inch from me, and I was able to close my eyes, but I couldn't move anything else. I'd thought that we had to look at his eyes to get hypnotized, but I don't think it matters anymore for me…… I felt his wet hands on my shoulders and pull down my hood, feeling his warm breath on me. Then, he started to kiss me, and I couldn't do anything about it. 'Get off! Get off! Get off!' After some minutes, he stopped, and I could feel his hands moving towards my collarbone and unzip the jacket. He put his hands grabbing the sides of my neck and moved them to the sides, moving the straps of my shirt of my shoulders. He did it again but with my bra, and then I thought all of the escaping before from him had been worthless as soon as I felt the rain touch my bare chest…… When I thought he was going to continue… I heard a low, snaky "Ah!" and I immediately opened my eyes.

I turned towards my left which was where I caught Blake falling to the ground from the corner of my eye. Something had pushed him of the branch… I turned back to where Blake had been standing, and I saw Brick with a ferocious face that could have rivaled Blake's earlier. He was wet all over and his cap and hair were clinging to him. His clothes were soaked, so he took off his volcano red hoodie and threw it to the side after probably being the one to punch Blake away. I looked around and didn't see anyone else, so he was probably the one. I turned back to Brick and saw he was giving Blake a dead glare, that if it was possible to kill with looks, Blake would be dead. He only had a blood red muscle tee under his hoodie which was getting soaked, too. Both Ruff's were both 6' 5", making them nine inches taller than me, but right now, they looked much more taller, even Blake who was on the ground seven feet below, crouching down, low to the ground. His white cargos were torn in some places from the twigs on the ground while Brick's jeans were still the same, even though they're torn, too.

"_Don't. _Touch._ Her._" Brick said in a voice so threatening that made me shudder. Blake stood up and kept smiling widely. His fangs now looked longer and his skin was turning… scaly and yellow? I could see that the roots of his hair were now the color of his eyes, well when they have their Mikado color. "Oh…Brick…why… are… you… ssso sssoft to a Puff?…" he said with a voice that sounded even snakier-like than his small shout. It sounded more… _venomous_… His face was one of pleasure looking, like if he had the power over everything we would do or if there wasn't a chance to defeat him with whatever he was doing. He also looked much taller and was keeping his hands on his sides and feet together, as if they were connected that way.

Brick then growled and bent down, separating his legs apart across the branch and holding on to the branch with his right hand, without looking away from Blake at all. All I could do was watch the two and wonder what was going to happen next…

Blake was smirking now. "Sheesh Brick… you know what I'm sssuppossse to do… why are you ssstopping me… here where her sssissstersss… won't interfere?… You know the plan…" he said logically but glaring at Brick. 'Plan? What plan?…' I thought and remembered back to where we started to be more reasonable to the Guys which was… three years ago, a few months before Blake turned up. They hadn't done a plan in ages back then; well, one for evil or chaos.

…………oh…

……and now I remember that Mojo never found out that we had become friends with the Guys… They just kept it a secret (Which was easy since they're the _Rowdyruff Boys_) and they –including Mojo- hadn't attacked at all since before then. They didn't really attack us when Blake came into the pic, because they didn't cause damage at all. Blake pretty much kept it a secret too, because he, unlike the Guys, apparently wasn't evil at first… I wonder if we were wrong…

But if we were wrong, what would their plan be?

I suddenly stood up and looked intently at Brick, waiting for his answer. 'What if they had pretended to just be our friends so they could destroy us?……… No, they were sincere when they became our friends, I could tell. Besides, we used a lie detector on them… There was no way to say they wanted be our friends and changed without lying about it and not being detected. Although……we never did do it to Blake…'

Brick now vibrated this kind of aura that even though he was still glaring, he seemed uneasy. Then, he stopped glaring and closed his eyes as if trying to focus on something.

"What the hell are you doing, Red?" Blake questioned him and got an annoyed look on his face. Brick got an annoyed look on his face, too and opened his eyes, then stood up and sighed. "What I'm doing is trying to decide if to kill you or not." he said straightforwardly. Blake seemed to stumble back, but he'd still not moved his legs apart or his arms. "What the hell?!" Blake screamed now confused and mad. Brick gave a loud sigh and slumped his shoulders slightly, but I knew he still had his guard up.

"Blake, you should know the guys and I never liked you. You know why you were created, but we know you wouldn't care too much of it. We both know what I told you. Well, I _lied_." he said. 'Okay, now I'm _really_ confused…' I thought as I looked at Blake's reaction. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were… besides showing much anger, like a reptile's…

"_What?! _You mean you _actually_ like _them_?!" he shouted out, pointing to me, but the ever increasing strength of the rain was drowning out his words a bit. Brick kept a straight face while Blake… hissed. "Yeah, kinda. Boomer likes them. Butch loves BC and likes Bubbles and Blossom. We do wanna continue being their friends you idiot! We just lied to you, because you're such a Mojo's pet! It's obvious you'd do anything for him and would destroy anything in your way for no reason. Besides, you're _too_ much of a jerk and an annoying player. The only reason we haven't destroyed you is because Mojo would know it was either us or the Puff's, and he would try to get them arrested, saying something like us not being the possible ones because you're our "_brother_"." Brick scoffed and crossed his arms. He was glaring at him again.

"We couldn't destroy you without some way making sure that no villain would find out." he continued, "Though, don't even think about faking being surprised or upset or sad about this, too. We really won't care. And we know you won't care if we like ya or not. We do care about them, Blake. We weren't gonna let you destroy their minds or to kill them!"

'Destroy our minds? Wouldn't that be the same as killing us? I mean, unless he meant emotionally or mentally but not go as much as kill us, 'cuz I don't know any other way to destroy our minds and not be the same as killing us…' I took my mind off those thoughts and the words Brick said. Blake now looked ready to kill Brick. The two seemed to have forgotten I was even here.

"Well then… Brick… looksss… like I'm… gonna kill you now…" Blake hissed out like a murderer. I could see Brick didn't tense more, but he was in thought while looking at Blake. Seconds passed, and Brick didn't say a thing. Blake hissed out and launched himself to Brick, still not moving his arms or legs apart. In the air, he seemed to grow longer and much more yellow than before. His lower body tangled itself on the branch while his upper went after Brick as if it was a snake. All I did was watch with my mouth open and beg for Brick to be able to beat Blake at whatever this fight was going to be about.

I knew that Blake had a better chance of winning due to it raining cats and dogs –because he's somehow great at fighting in the rain- and being the strongest super powered teen out of us. But I didn't give up on Brick by thinking that. It just reminded me that Brick is the smarter one out of the two and the best strategist. Even when nature was against him, he had his brain and body to help him overcome things like these.

He quickly jumped back and put his hands up for defense. Blake's body kept on growing longer, and he was trying to… bite him, probably. I knew I'd seen the type of skin that Blake now had somewhere; I just couldn't place where. I was focusing more on the battle, but it was difficult with all the questions going on in my head: 'Why is Blake showing these powers now? When and how did he get them? What had they been talking about their plan? How did Brick know where we were? Was it part of their plan or not? Is this fight between them _also_ part of it? Did Brick come here before reaching my house and dropping of my sisters? Did or were Butch and Boomer going to come? What if my sisters were captured? Do they know what's going on? Will they come here? Did Brick leave them and come here? What's going _on_?'

Then, with all their movement and the rain, the branch broke, and I fell down backwards with it. It didn't take me long to get my sense back, and I floated up before crashing to the ground with the branch. I'd also been able to see Brick jump up to another branch, and Blake slid up quickly, following him closely and easily behind. Brick was just defending himself by either knocking away Blake's head with his fist or firing his heat lasers at his head, but at point blank range. I guess he wasn't going to fire any beams from his hands, so he could have them for defense. It was pretty much his fighting/defending style. Defend and fight at the same time until the opponent is done for.

Blake, on the other hand, kept coming back blow after blow, but it didn't seem like either attacks/defenses were causing him damage. He kept himself tied around the branch and attacked Brick with his teeth in different places, probably checking what would be the best place to strike. That was his way to fight. Find weaknesses and attack there, then obliterate.

I tried keeping up with them but whenever I looked up, the rain would cover my eyes and I had to blink several times over and over, but the two didn't stay on one branch like at first. Now they were going from branch to branch. Blake, at times, managed to rip Brick's clothes, and he managed to rip his cap, but then it fell down to the ground. 'It's a bit too even right now… I know that if they keep this up, Brick will tire first, and then be doomed by Blake. There's gotta be something I can do to help Brick… Even if this is an act, I'll still help Brick…' I thought determined and then got an idea. 'If I couldn't do anything up there without getting hurt, I'll just do something simple from down here.' I took a deep breath to calm myself down and try to make my next move as best as I could to trick Blake.

"Hey Blake, you don't look so hot with a snake's body. Maybe you should stop fighting Brick, and come down here so we can continue!" I yelled up at him loud enough to get my words through to him through the rain, thunder, and lightning. He turned his head around and looked at me stunned. I just pulled on my best flirty and seductive smile/look to him.

Without –apparently- a second thought, Brick punched Blake hard enough to untie him from the branch, and send him crashing to the ground with a pretty loud thump but also away from me. When Blake turned around to Brick, he didn't get a chance to do anything before Brick iced him all over, rapidly increasing the size of Blake's large ice cube. Since Blake had only been two feet above the ground when Brick started freezing him, and his snake body was all bundled together, the cube ended up being thirty-six feet square. I guess Brick hoped he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Blake's head was looking at Brick with anger and slight realize meant for what Brick had done to him. Brick glared at his frozen body for a few seconds, his sweat falling to his sides with the help of the rain, and then he turned away from me, recuperating his strength and breath. 'Has he even looked at me after hitting Blake the first time?' I thought and started to walk over to him.

"You may want to cover up, Bubbles…" Brick said looking up to the sky, but with a calm and relaxed voice even though his breath still wasn't all back. It was as if something had been lifted off his shoulders. When he finished saying that, I immediately looked down and saw I was still the way Blake had left me. I quickly composed myself –blushing madly- and then walked over to him once I'd calmed down. I stood in front of him and looked up at his face. He still didn't look at me.

"Brick…"I started to say but didn't know what to say, or at least start with. "Umm… thanks for saving me, but what were you two talking about?" I managed to say. He looked uneasy now and looked to the side. After a few seconds, he sighed and looked straight at my eyes but held my shoulders in case I would escape. His eyes looked troubled but determined………

I mentally sighed and thought, 'I'd always admired Brick for that special way he was, especially when he's like this…' He was just something… Determined and headstrong. Brave and wise. Positive and thoughtful. Calm but anxious. Fun and nice. Or, he was all of that and more… I guess I kinda developed a crush on him the more I knew him, but I knew it was an impossible reality for anything to happen between us. Everyone knew that if I ever dated a Ruff, it'd just have to be Boomer. Besides, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me more than a friend… I know he's always been the most protective of me from the four and I got along the most with him and all of that, but I'm positive that he'd never love me. Being this close to him made me weak-kneed and like I was going to melt, but I stayed still and tried to focus on what he had to say instead of his beautiful ruby eyes… 'Think straight, Bubbles!'

"Bubbles, I………" For once, he looked at a loss for words, and then he seemed to recover himself. He took a breath in and then said, "You don't have tah thank me for saving you from the jerk…… Though, on what we'd been talking about…… well,……*Sigh* Mojo made a plan for us to "destroy" you three before Blake was created…… He'd told us that he was going to make another Ruff, but he'd be our age instead of a little kid. He said that he was also going to be pretty special because of what'd be the ingredient that'd be used to create him. If you haven't figured it out yet, it's snake's venom. Ya see, Mojo hoped that the ingredient would make him just what he needed. As you saw, he was right. He used different type of snake venom's, each giving Blake a certain quality of his. Blake also did everything Mojo demanded and was going to do his part of the plan right now…… he was suppose to destroy you guys but mentally, mainly using your feelings. That's why he'd done the things he did.

"Though, he later found out that each of you would need different ways to be destroyed. Butch, being the love-struck guy he is with Buttercup, told Blake and Mojo that he would destroy her instead of Blake doing so. They let him, but he's not going to do that, obviously. He loves 'er, so he wants to date her instead. That's why Blake stopped going for Buttercup and is staying away from her ever since she and Butch started hanging out more. She's not gonna take any part of the plan now, though. Blossom was going to be the last to bring down, but that's, because Blake was going to…… murder the Professor,… murder Buttercup,… and……… _murder_ _you_…" he said and if my eyes or the rain weren't playing tricks on me, I could see a strong hate and something else in his eyes that I wasn't going to even let my mind register it before it brought my hopes down once he'd said Blake was going to kill me. Brick moved his right hand and brushed away some of my hair that was covering my face. It'd gotten out of my pigtails that were tied low and that would normally annoy me to death, but I couldn't care less right now. His touch made me blush and get goosebumps on my arms, but then his hold on my shoulder become tighter.

"The guys and I didn't want that to happen to you three. We'd come so close to you guys that we decided that if it was ever needed, we'd kill Blake for whatever he would do to any of you. So, we've pretty much have lied to you all this time…" he looked away slightly, ashamed of himself. His eyes now looked distant and as if he'd suffered defeat. "I'm sorry we did that to you, Bubbles. We'd tell you all about the plan, but… you know we're too proud to get help from anyone else… I left the guys to explain this to Blossom and Buttercup. They were confused about why now and kinda nervous, yet still mad at me for leaving them like that. Though, they let me go when I told them I'd seen something… I'd…" he turned back to me and looked at my eyes for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out something. "…seen myself here at the park and then hearing you whimper…" he closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to calm himself.

"I rushed here as fast as I could but I…" his eyes were closed tighter and his grip became stronger. He then looked up, grunted loudly, and said, "I shoulda been here sooner!" up at the sky like it was its fault. I lifted up my hands and put them on his cheeks, making him look at me. "Brick, calm down! You got here before he could… *Gulps* do _that_ much…" I said trying to calm him but that didn't help me, so I then looked down, bringing my hands down with me.

Some seconds passed and we just stood there, letting the rain fall on us.

Brick suddenly kneeled down to my eye level and looked straight into my eyes. My eyes were tearing up, and I wished he wasn't here to see my like this. To my surprise, he wiped my now falling tears and then hugged me. "Don't cry, Bubbles… don't cry… he's locked up in an ice cube and his body's not gonna last long there like that… he didn't get to do much, anyway…" he soothingly said but like if he was trying to convince himself and I at the same time. I hugged him back tightly while crying more, and he tried to comfort me.

"Bubbles, it's over… please don't cry…" he was whispering now, and I could feel his body move. He'd leaned down and kissed my head which he knew would help. That pretty much stopped most of my crying, but I was sobbing slightly. I looked up at him and gave a small smile. He smiled back and kissed my cheek, making me blush red. But… is he blushing???

I giggled and put my head on his chest. "Thank you, Brick." I said, my voice a bit broke. He rubbed my back comfortably for a few seconds, then spoke up. "Hey, I'd told the guys to call you when they finished explaining. Told them to use Boomer's phone if your sisters took it badly… Though, I told them to use mine if they took it well. You don't mind, right?" he said and pulled away from the hug. I shook my head and wiped the last of my tears. "Let's get out of this rain. We can come back to get Blake later." Brick said and I nodded. He got his jacket and put it on, then put his arm around my shoulder, but he put his body really close to mine as if to block the rain from getting to me. Then, my cell phone played the ring tone I had for Brick, which made me jump slightly, blush, then think, 'Ah oh…'

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I d-_

And I quickly scrambled for my phone, then answering it. I was pretty sure I was blushing madly, but I still cleared my throat and said, "H-hello?" almost squeaking. I looked up at Brick, who was raising an eyebrow at me. "_Hey, Bubbles, how are you? Are they still fighting? Is Brick okay? Are you okay? What's going on?_" I could hear Boomer saying things faster and faster, so I just passed the phone to Brick. "Boomer." I said, and he quickly took it, getting a cute but annoyed look on his face.

"Boomer _calm down_! We're fine! Well,… Blake's _chilling_ by." Brick said, smirking at his joke, but I rolled my eyes. "No I actually froze him. Heh heh, well, he turned into a snake, but didn't manage to do much to meh." he said arrogantly but proudly. Then his face became serious. "Bubbles is fine, the most that bastard got to do was… kiss her and stuff. Look, where does Blossom want to meet? How did I know she wanted to meet somewhere? Boomer, she's my counterpart and it's obvious we've gotta meet up! Yeah, fine, I'll cam down. ……yeah, okay. See ya." he said then hanged up and gave it to me. I quickly took it and put it away in one of the pockets my skirt had. I looked up at him, and he was looking at me… suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, and he shrugged then smirked but blushed slightly, looking away from me. The rain was now clearing up a bit but not much. I kept eyeing him, kinda making my eyes bore into him since he hated to be looked at the way I was doing it. He grunted and turned to me. "Stop that." he ordered, and I smiled. "Tell me then." I said. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Bad boy?" he asked pointing to where I'd put my cell phone, and I blushed a bit.

"Well, uh, yeah……" I said looking away from him but then turned back and said, "Where are we suppose to meet with them?" trying to change the subject. Brick smirked. "You think of me as a bad boy?" he said, and I looked away again, blushing more. "C'mon, tell me." he said and put his head on my shoulder from behind me, smirking. I sighed and turned to him. "…I do think of you as one. What's so bad about that? Many girls think you're one, because you're a Ruff." I said logically and reasonably. He frowned but then smirked again. "Yeah, but do _you_ think of me as your lover?" he said, but if my ears weren't deceiving me now, I could swear he had a bit of hopefulness in his voice. I looked up at his eyes and try to find something, anything, that would tell me what I was going to say wouldn't be the end of the world. (Or at least our friendship……)

"I… kinda began to love you… some time ago, Brick……" I said and looked down. "I… know I shouldn't. I kept telling myself I didn't. That didn't work too well. I just liked you more…… and I know you don't like me that way back, so let's just forge-" but before I could finish speaking, I felt my head be lifted up and my lips be kissed by the most amazing guy in the world. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him after getting over the shock that he was kissing me. Unbelievably, to me, he put his arms around me, too and deepened it. 'Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening!!!' my head screamed.

After minutes later of kissing, we separated and looked at each other's eyes smiling. "Bubbles, who told you I didn't feel that way about? Didn't I just risk myself to getting killed by a super powered snake for ya?" he said smiling. I hugged him tightly and giggled. "Yeah, you did." I said.

"C'mon, we should get to the rest before they worry. They want us to meet up with them at your house so we can go eat something and then attack Mojo." he said smirking but grabbed my hand. I nodded smiling widely and we both flew home. 'I so love this day…' I said looking up at the clearing clouds and leaving all thoughts of Blake behind, for now.


End file.
